


Collateral Damage

by Idrilsparks



Category: Gemini Man - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrilsparks/pseuds/Idrilsparks
Summary: He did not expect any of these.





	Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/gifts).

> Honestly speaking I did not expect any of these either! Clay Verris's jerkiness won me over.   
This work is unfinished but I'm gonna continue once after my presentations are done. Ouch, hella midterm.

He did not expect any of these.

To be more specific, Clay Verris was expecting a possibility of mission unaccomplished but the chance of failing was too low to really think about. His boy is the best. Verris knew it from the first time Junior was held by one of those experimenters and carefully handed to him. He raised the boy high above his arm, both bathing in the cold, heartless radiance of incandescent lab light. The little thing did not cry, nor did it move. It was gazing at him quietly through its nascent lashes. Verris spared a thumb to touch the wrinkled baby cheeks, felt the texture and high temperature of newborns under the pad of his thumb. He caught a glimpse of a nurse trying to get the infant from him, but he did not let her. It was still staring at him, intrigued, in a way babies absorbing the new world for the first time. Verris poked its face again, and it grunted. “Daring, aren’t you.” He said loudly, and his laugh echoed in the soundless laboratory when it made another baby noise. It was the precise moment that Verris truly felt the most powerful man in the room would be and always be himself. He felt like God.

When he woke up, there was a thin line of lamp light pinched through his lid. The room was dark. It was leaked from the door opposite to his. Verris stood up, grabbed his glasses and crossed the corridor.

Junior always knows what to expect from his father when he’s entering. He didn’t stop cleaning the scratch on his back though. Pain, it is something he could endure. But not these. Not his father’s eyes. Junior flinched when a hand which did not belong to him touched his shoulder and took the work from him. According to his father, those tingled, rolling feelings he felt during the mission was fear. Junior hated how this word tastes on his tongue. Air struggled to slide between his teeth and lower lip, escaping from his mouth to make the sound of it. _FEAR_. All at a sudden Verris’s gaze became unbearably scorching behind him. It seems his father had made his point, but not quite finished on it. Junior agreed on the idea of sweet cereal, just because he couldn’t take the growing uneasiness at the back of his neck any longer. 

Those nasty feelings never eased, even after his father gave him the big ceramic bowl full of chocolate crunch and cold milk. He never told Verris he doesn’t like cold milk either. It always made his stomach rumbled. Yet here they are, grabbing the edge of that cooled bowl, staring at each other, ignoring the fact that the milk was mingled by crunches and stained into a muddy brown. Junior took the bowl then ate. He shoved the content into his mouth spoon after spoon until there was nothing left. Soaked crunch tasted like cooked garlic paste. He tried his best not to chew and washed it all down with milk. Before he could stand up to put the bowl downstairs, Verris took it from him.

“Junior.” His father’s palms put behind his neck, voice oddly calm and gentle. “I want you to get down for me.” Shame rushed onto Junior’s cheeks. He didn’t get this command very often. It was usually used when he’d done a mission remarkably well. Junior shut his eyes and shook his head. He wanted to ask why. He had failed this time. He didn’t deserve it. He shouldn’t get it. He should deny it. He didn’t see Verris’s brows were knitting together. “What have I taught you, young man,” Verris said. “If you don’t want it, you should say out loud.” His jaw clenched, but he didn’t answer. Verris sighed, inaudibly.

“On your knees then.”


End file.
